Veiore Blantune's 90001 powers!
Veiore Blantune's 90001 powers! is a game played on the NISA forums. The idea of the game is that each poster adds one of "Blantune's" powers and tries to complete her. Note any spelling/grammar errors in the list are because the original poster of the content made them, and are not an error in transcription (any emoticons used are excluded however). The contributors to this game can be viewed here. # Travel to other dimensions at any time # Folding a fitted sheet into a perfect square. # The talent of wiggling her ears. # Walking and talking at the same time. # The ability to, after performing the necessary heroic poses, transform into a masked cyborg superhero. # Laser eyes! listed as a duplicate 5 # Replacing Ability #6 with another Ability #5. # Making a male Neptunia protagonist that's universally loved in real life. # Then universally crushing their dreams when the sequel reveals the character they were building up would eventually don pink armor and become Anonydeath. # Making a game that would have the Neptunia cast win Oscars. # Breathing fire. # Teleportation. # Getting in an actual relationship. # Creating up to 3 clones of herself(Four of a Kind). # The ability to cure any illness. # The ability to shrink or bigify herself. # She has a giant robot that scales to whatever size she is at the time of her calling it. # The ability to call down lightning strikes at will. # The uncanny luck of winning every time she gambles. # The power to cross over to the real world and slap anyone who calls her his waifu. # The ability to breathe underwater. # An emotion-born transformation that totally isn't a Super Saiyan knockoff. # Perfect facial symmetry. # Having 90001 powers. # The ability to shapeshift into animals of any kind. # Upon entering the world of a harem series, her aura of greatness will transfer all affections the harem has for their proper protagonist to her instead. # She can grasp the true form of Giygas' attack. # Its always her turn. # She doesn't care that Neptunia mk1 is now technically uncanon. # She dual wields 2 Dogoo guns that shoot Plutia's plushies at the speed of light (which is fast enough to literally rip your head off). # Negates all Spell and Trap Cards and steals the abilities of Effect Monsters. # She rides on CFW Brave, riding on CFW trick, riding on the Neptower robot, riding on a even bigger Veiore Blantune robot. # The ability to summon two familiars that will fight for her. # Beating Battletoads. # The ability to create portal/gaps to travel to wherever she wants. # The ability to understand Kingdom Hearts story without having ever played the games. # The ability to recreate Spell Cards and their rules. # The ability to close pointless threads without the approval of forum moderation. # The ability to go back in time and undo your mistakes.(something I wish I have) # The ability to accept her mistakes and move on. # Perfect grammar and spelling. # Ruling over a nation with actually noteworthy features like famous foods and landmarks and sightings and so on. # To develop amazingly and become more than a pawn for NIS America's Neptunia fanbase. # Chainsaw juggling. # Being able to see through the bullshit of fabricating statistics. # Can morph her body proportions into whatever she wants at the moment. # Getting engulfed in a fire and still retains no damage, both body and clothes wise. # Conversely, her clothes dissolve in hot water. # The ability to photosynthesize to produce her own energy. # The ability to breed asexually by spitting up eggs. # The ability to stop time. ZA WARUDO! # The ability to contort her body into a number of various disturbing shapes and positions. # The unprecedented ability to reverse engineer a cliche and make it a brilliant plot device. # The ability to prevent Mary Sues from entering the Neptunia world. # The ability to fly three times the speed than a regular goddess. # The ability to turn anything she touches into pudding. # The ability to consume an unlimited amount of pudding. # The ability to cause people to re-evaluate their opinions before posting them on the internet merely by being on the same website IP range. # The ability to wake up in the morning and actually be in a fairly decent mood. # The power to not procrastinate on any assignments. # The ability to not get depressed over something bad you've done in the past. # The talent of stand-up comedy. # The power to actually make sense of e-readings for university-assigned creative texts. # The Strength of a thousand Super Sayians. # The ability to transform into inanimate objects. # The power to influence/interfere with real-world games and consoles. # The ability to keep track of her many variations of shapeshifting. # The ability to swim even if eating a Devil Fruit # ...That's a secret. # the strength of a thousand gorillas. # The ability to punch people with a special kind of hand. # Imagine Breaker!(Touma's right hand) 'nuff said. # Creating pastries of all kinds from thin air, at the cost of losing one friend per pastry. # The ability to heal wounds inflicted by envelopes. # The capability to actually be a decent older sister. # As well as the capability of being a wonderful younger sister. # Also, the ability to become a wonderful mother. # Not to mention the power of being an amazing older or younger brother when the situation requires. # Let's not forget the ability to become a fantastic father when needed. # # The ability to arbitrairily skip the number 80. # The ability to comprehend the metaphysical and existential complexities of being her own sibling. # The ability to turn any one creature into a cream puff (that tastes like the monster, blegh), however this ability can only be used once a day. # A sadistic streak that would make Plutia blush and a masochistic one that would make Tekken be filled with envy. # To be able to control all the elements, but only use them for cleaning purposes. # The knowledge to help Histoire overcome her limitation of processing in increments of 3. # The ability to rid the world of all SCPs with incredible ease. # The power to use Dress Break on the Highschool DXD girls. # The ability to use Master Spark from her bare hands, Double Spark if possible. # Her HDD spaceship form is the Death Star. # She caught all the Pokemon. # She can go through Victory Road without using Flash. # She can block ALL the feeders and trolls in League of Legends. # The power to defeat Saxton Hale. # Her hair never gets split ends. # Her body never gets fat. # The ability to beat I Wanna Be The Guy on its hardest difficulty without dying even once. And in record time, to boot! # The ability to attract tons of yuri lovers. # The ability to freeze everything she wants, whenever she wants. # The ability to make yuri fans accept hetero pairings. # The ability to pass all classes with flying colours without much effort. # Every explosive used against her will be A DUD! # She can manage to be everyone's waifu. # The ability to negate electricity in her body.(no electrocutions, no shocks upon touching live electricity) # Her breath, touch, or sweat will kill any self insert that comes near in order to help purify the world. Their family, friends, and anyone who likes them will forget they existed soon after. # The ability to bend water. # The ability to randomly and spontaneously cause activity, however small or large in amount, in a quiet thread. # The ability to think about what ability that she would like to think about. # She can play through MkII (not re:birth2) all the way.... as RED. # The ability to use a turntable that's built into a gun. # Permanently well-manicured nails. # The ability to flip an unlimited number of tables endlessly. # The power to make Haruhi Suzumiya realized she has aliens, time travelers and espers in her SOS Brigade. # The sheer talent of making Ichika Orimura realise he has a harem. # The ability to make the best cookings in the world without fail. # She's able to swindle Gust. # ese-sdrawkcab tneulf kaeps ot ytiliba ehT ability to speak fluent backwards-ese # The ability to speak any language fluently and actually understand them clearly. # The ability to correctly predict red or black in a game of roulette, but never a green 0 or 00. # The ability to always be on time for something. # Perfect 360° 20/20 vision. # The ability to combine up to # 123. three of her abilities into one new one! # The ability to beat KanColle, Touhou, or even Final Fantasy in terms of popularity. # The ability to wear sunglasses indoors and at night and still look cool. # She can drink all she wants and never get drunk. # The ability to negate fire. # The ability to make weapons out of anything or anyone. # It is always her fault. Always. # And nobody ever blames her or holds her accountable. She's completely responsibility-free. # Perfectly capable of taking responsibility for her misgivings and faults. ## Also actually DOES take responsibility for her faults and misgivings # She can summon an army of motorcycles to ride off on one as the rest loyally follow after. # She can guilt-trip her enemies into submission. # Be able to beat Tina Armstrong in a wrestling match. # When ever she falls a great distance, she can summon a Noire from another dimension to fall on. # With a snap of her fingers, characters who no longer appear in the series will return - permanently! # The strength to save the Watersons from the angry mobs of Elmore as seen in Season 2's finale of the Amazing World of Gumball. # Up up down down left right left right A B start # Her weight is distributed across several dimensions, ensuring that every time she falls on a Noire, Noire remains uninjured and may be fallen on again in the future. # The weight distributed in other dimensions is constantly being pressed down on that dimension's Noire, as if the world's gravity has increased. # The ability to use cheat codes that she knows of in real life. # Her kicks often result in nuclear explosions. # When she's ready to go, she always counts (to) zero. # She can travel through mirrors. # She can knock someone's belt off just by looking at them funny. # Her ears act as universal translators and she can understand someone fluently even when they are butchering their own language. # Whenever she sings, everyone around her bursts into song to complete the musical number. # Singing Let It Go better than Elsa. # She can Riverdance in high heels. # She can animate her hair to serve as extra appendages. # Her nails are unbreakable. # She can go around Rickrolling everyone and people will still love her for it, friends and enemies alike. # She can make the impossible possible. # She has a healing factor like Deadpool, Wolverine and some of Weapon X's test subjects. # Veiore Blantune goes where she pleases! # Is able to create dimensions whenever she wants. # Capable of fixing every glaring plothole in the series. # She can make every ending a happy one! # The ability to be married to Goku and tolerate his stupidity without being a total bitch. Damn you Chi-Chi. # The ability to make Noire fall in love with Anonydeath. The most evil ability so far. I think. # The ability to fall in love with a guy. # The ability to force Yuri fans to accept it, support it, and move on with their lives. # Negating anything DragonKingKaiser has and will ever post in this or any other topic. # The ability to force people to do evil things. # The ability to turn Issei from Highschool DXD into a gentleman and well liked by women, curing him of his pervert status, but still keeping his harem. # The ability to make Ash Ketchum win a damn Pokemon League that's actually worth something. # To fix Kamijou Kyosuke's impotence. For 10 seconds. # She isn't afraid of Iris Heart. # To blow up Johnny Bravo to pieces by looking at him funny and punching him in the face, resulting in a nuclear explosion. # The ability to make sense of shitty fanfiction written by someone with the writing skills of an 8 year old. # The power to stop Baron Praxis's rampages as seen in the Palace Stories fanfic. # The ability to turn fruits into armor. # She can actually solve her problems without violence. # The power to bring all Yuri and Yaoi fans together in harmony. # The power to force them to be her personal army to destroy any and all works with a heterosexual pairing regardless of content or plot quality. # The power to make all heterosexual pairings involve her. # The power to make herself the dominant one in every pairing she is involved with. # The power to actually make Walmart hold true to their word of being more inexpensive. # The power to make Ronald Mcdonald not scary. # The power to turn lettuce into ponies. # The power to create a better working government. # The power to make Vanguard make sense to me. # The power to crush a rock into a snow cone. # Nobody that is a part of her name can defeat her. # The power to make ice creams from plain water. # She can survive Compa's bondaging unscathed. # The ability to go sadist on Iris and make Iris no longer sadist. # The ability to negate the existence of 187. For the good of the world. # The ability to change her bodily proportions whenever she wants. # She can breathe in space! # She can do everything Histy can do, in less than three days. # SHE PLAYED US LIKE A DAMN FIDDLE(I'm sorry, but I had to) # The ability to SI herself into any godesses position and create shares from nothing. # The ability to perfectly microwave Hot Pockets and various brands of pizza rolls. # Her clothes never get dirty. # the ability to turn a SI into a likeable character. # The power to make the new Bravoman fall over heels for Waya-Hime. # She can summon monster blood at will. # She can look at Anonydeath in his human form and NOT be thinking "Hmm... This guy's kinda cute" and wanna get a piece of him. # The ability to not participate(forced or not) into a self-insert's harem just because he's the only guy within the universe. # She can talk to beetles. # She can force a pig to fly while crapping atomic bombs onto the world. # She can perfectly immitate anyone's voice. # She can not only imitate their voices, but their accents, talking patterns, and verbal tics as well. # She can spit a loogie out her ear. # She can spray water from her hands and fire from her feet. # She can make me not so crazy... If only. DragonKingKaiser # She can make Marie Rose from DOA5 even more adorable. # She can inhale and exhale at the same time. # She can turn peanut butter into jelly and vice versa. # Her eyes act like flashlights in dark places. # She is a living Wi-Fi hot spot. # Rocket Arms, BITCHEZ! # Her voice is a sonic weapon. # The ability to teach "Sonic Thrust" to whomever she wants, whenever she wants. # Her natural 'body odor' smells like fragrant perfume. # When singing, her power is doubled! # Gamindustri's weather changes depending on her current emotional state. # She is the Ace and the Joker! # The ability to combine with the Vividred Operation girls to become even more powerful with the strength of a thousand Super Sayians ten fold. # Subtlety. # The ability to negate cross-overs before they happen. ## Except the good ones that make sense in context. # The ability to Nepivolve into her Champion, Mega, and Ultra forms with the help of a special N-Gear ala Digimon. # She can multiply herself in order to be everyone's waifu. # She can also be her own waifu. # The ability to NEVER get friendzoned. # Websites always show up for her, no matter what kind of device she's using. # She never gets computer viruses. # She never gets redirected to the creepypastas when clicking links over the internet. # Because she writes them. # She doesn't need a computer to browse the internep; she can access it with her brain. # She doesn't need a kitchen to cook; she can do so with her thoughts. # When she watches TV, it's the other way around. The TV watches her. # She can tell every single joke in the world without offending any organic lifeform. # She can make puns of anything and everything without fail and not have people comment that they're lame or unoriginal or something like that. # She can actually win an internet argument. # She can see sound. # She can smell sound too. # She is the Dark Knight. # She never gets rebooted for a new series - the whole world gets rebooted for her. # She doesn't defeat monsters/bad guys. They beat themselves in her presence. # She can become a sexy space pirate for the greater good of all life. # Her Nepjet form is so phallic, she makes every man in Gamindustri feel inadequate. # She can use a Grind Blade without losing her left arm. # She doesn't need to take a bath as her body will never smell. # Onions don't make her cry, she makes the onions cry! # As a higher being, her true form is beyond mortal comprehension. # She is every type of "dere" at once.( A TsunKuYandere? Yikes) # To interact with beings of different worlds she travels to, she takes on the appearance of a perfect combination of the four main CPUs. # After saying the magic spell ("ydaer mi iaknab!"), she can look like this whenever she wants. # Taboo of a Kind! # She never loses. At anything. Ever. # She is the most interesting person in Gamindustri. # Her bust size actually remains consistent throughout all media. # She can wear as lightly and exposing(and stripperific) as she wants and still not expose her special spots. # She can manipulate the colors of the RGB system as she wishes. # The ability to kill threads at her leisure, or force other people to do so for her. Goes hand-in-hand with her ability to revive threads at will from a while back. # The ability to get away with double-posting or allow others to get away with double-posting. # The unprecedented power of understanding how Pendulum Summoning worked the instant it was revealed. # The ability to destroy abominations through bad music. # She actually possesses common sense. # She can interact with other characters without being a total bitch. # She can successfully juggle caring for both the little sisters and the Oracles. # Actually make Justin Beiber's songs sound good to everyone. # She can make the irrelevant relevant, or destroy it trying. # Instead of getting ridiculed by Gordon Ramsay, she ridicules Gordon Ramsay instead! # She can divide by zero. # She can wield the Heavy Weapons Guy's Sasha and go on a killing spree against bad guys and the Blu Team. >:) # She never gets any lag while playing online games no matter where she is. # She can make overused memes funny. # She has four golden Personas. # She is capable of using the TERA Drill Break! Just who the hell do you think she is?! # The ability to shoot rockets/missiles from her body. # She can count backwards whilst heavily plastered. # She can use the Kamehameha with her feet whilst doing push-ups. # She can do push-ups with her breasts. # She can do sit-ups while eating a burger with her hands tied behind her back. # She can sneeze out liquid gold. # She can sexualize anything. # She can squickify anything. # She can defeat her enemies through the power of love. ...and lasers. # She can make anything seem sexy to anyone. # She can cross-dress and still look better than any male could. # She can flawlessly dance the Macarena while juggling chainsaws. # She can flawlessly dance the Macarena while juggling chainsaws with her chest. # She can flawlessly dance the Macarena while blindfolded and juggling chainsaws with her tongue. # She can flawlessly dance the Macarena while wearing rollerskates, blindfolded, and juggling chainsaws with her head! Oh, and while dancing in beat to RED ZONE. # The ability to stop doing increasingly absurd Macarena variations on a dime because she can sense the gag starting to get old. # She can be, or not to be. There is no Veiore, and yet there is. She thinks, therefore she is. # She can express her feelings honestly and sincerely, unlike every other female anime/manga character ever. # The ability to smoke weed everyday and not get high. *cue Smoke Weed Everyday* # The ability to not get addicted to anything with addictive properties, chemical or otherwise. # The ability to make a new meme that will never get old. # She can revive the dead. # She can waterski without skis. # She always wins at rock-paper-scissors. # She can never win at chess. # She can play the violin with her teeth. # She can use any part of her body as an instrument. # She is Sparta. # She can drink alcohol without ever getting drunk. Ever. # She can use fire underwater. # She can speak in space despite it being a vacuum. # She can carry very heavy and large things easily as if they were feathers. # She can grow flowers by sneezing onto dirt. # She can beat the crap of the Teen Titans Go versions of the Teen Titans and destroy their universe just by looking at them funny, thus preventing the TV show, Teen Titans Go from ever existing. anyone hate that show and feels it ruined the original Teen Titans show? # She can create cube-shaped blocks out of anything way better than the Minecrafters could. # She can give a jellyfish a hug and not get hurt...not that she'd want to, but still. # She can teleport to wherever she wants, whenever she wants. # She can revive game franchises with AAA reboots and give existing ones amazing sequels. # She can genderbend herself into a man and still look waaaay manlier than any of the manliest man could. Not even Braum could beat her- err, him. # She's even more fabulous than Anonydeath. # She can complete Touhou blindfolded. Without continues. # She can give games perfect localizations just by clicking her heels three times. # She can make Lili Rochefort into a lesbian and all the Asuka Kazama X Lili dreams will come true. # She can drive a car blindfolded. And steering the wheel with her legs! # She can turn into a car! # She can cure anyone's illnesses by spanking them. # She cannot get frozen no matter how cold the place is. But unfortunately, in cold places she tends to lose some brains cells and become stupid, also she would start saying "Atai!" a lot. # She can turn into a flying aircraft carrier for all of the other Nepships! [Excelsia] # She can count backwards. And sideways. [KoopaTroopinski] # She can expand and deflate her breasts whenever she wants. [FireDatPrinneh] # She can transform her left pinkie into a tiger and her right pinkie into a dragon. [Zdood] # Her left middle finger can become a phoenix and her right middle finger can become a Roc. [Zdood] # Strands of her hair are stronger than carbon nanotube fibers. [Excelsia] # She can shoot spikes from her hair. [FireDatPrinneh] # She can breathe fire, sneeze mud, bleed wind, and cry pure water. [Seventh] # She can make plants grow in an instant. [FireDatPrinneh] # She is immune to being stung by bees and bitten by wasps. [KoopaTroopinski] # Her fingernails are diamond. [Excelsia] # She can make the Scout from TF2 afraid of women for the rest of his life. [' Alantor2013'] # She can make the Powerpuff Girls look like weaklings due to her strength of ten thousand Super Sayians. [' Alantor2013'] # Cobras that bite her die after several agonizing days of pain. Meanwhile, she sips tea somewhere, perfectly fine. [Zdood] # Her ears are capable of tuning to any radio frequency. [Excelsia] # She is an ultimate master troll goddess-empress of rage induction. [Zdood] # She would do the Caramelldasen and people will join in her dancing against their own free will. [' Alantor2013'] # She can flawlessly play basketball with a football. [KoopaTroopinski] # She can play golf with a basketball. [FireDatPrinneh] # She can play tennis with a baseball. [KoopaTroopinski] # She can swim without using her arms. [FireDatPrinneh] # She is the best sports player ever. [Zdood] # She can touch any part of her body with her tongue. [Excelsia] # She is part Lickitung. [Seventh] # She is Mewfour. [Zdood] # Pokemon catch themselves for her. [Excelsia] # She can speak while drinking without the use of ventriloquism. [FireDatPrinneh] # She can fire shots from guns without ever pulling the trigger. Or even touching the gun at all, for that matter. [Zdood] # She can make people obey her just by looking at her eye/make eye contact with them. [FireDatPrinneh] # She is the most flexible woman in Gamindustri. [Excelsia] # She can regrow her missing limbs if any. [FireDatPrinneh] # She always rolls the number she wants with unloaded normal dice, but loaded dice always land on a number she doesn't want when she rolls those. [Zdood] # She never gets what she wishes for, instead she gets the opposite - unless she wishes for the opposite on purpose, in which case she still gets it. [Seventh] # The ability to understand this convoluted logic. [Excelsia] # Ice cream never melts while she eats it. [KoopaTroopinski] # The ability to create a hit trading card game that consistently creates new cards for every card type/archetype/etc., leaving no one left out and everyone with new stuff to play with! [Seventh] # Being able to read the handwriting of my tutors. [Porecomesis] # The ability to make Pore a loving fan of the Neptunia games. [Excelsia] # She is 100x faster than Sonic the Hedgehog. [SonicSpeedster6] Category:NISA forums Category:Just for fun